


Skinny Dipping

by mistyzeo



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2010 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wendy.livejournal.com/"><b>wendy</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy/gifts).



"We are going to get caught," Jensen hisses, trying to bat Jared's hands away. Jared's unbuttoning his shirt with alarming dexterity and speed, and he just glances up at Jensen's face with a wicked grin.

"You chicken?"

"No," Jensen snaps, yanking his shirt off his shoulders, "I'm just saying, when we get caught and kicked out of the hotel and into the streets naked, and everyone takes pictures, I'm blaming you."

"Consider me warned," Jared says, shucking jeans and boxers in one smooth movement and abandoning them on the deck. He's in the water before Jensen can even move, diving in like some sort of pro, the arc of his body made invisible by the splash.

Now Jensen _has_ to follow him. He jumps in less gracefully, water enveloping him from toes to head, swooping around him in thunderous silence. It's warm, not a shock to his system, and he lets himself sink for a moment before pushing off the bottom and breaking the surface.

Jared's shaking his hair out of his eyes, grinning in the dark natatorium. The only light is coming from the lamps outside, reflected off the water, and Jensen reaches for Jared before he can think. Jared grabs his hands and pulls him close, water sloshing between them, sliding around their bodies, and Jensen realizes Jared can stand where Jensen is barely scraping the bottom with the tips of his toes.

"Oh fuck you, gigantor," he mutters, hooking his legs around Jared's waist.

"The lady doth protest too much," Jared replies, his chin in the water, palming Jensen's ass with both hands. Jensen kisses him, slow and wet, and he tastes like chlorine.

"I'm not letting you fuck me in the pool," he says against Jared's mouth, and Jared groans in disappointment.

"But that was the _whole point_ ," he whines. Jensen bites his lower lip.

"We have a bathtub upstairs that could simulate this experience."

"Lame," Jared says, but he's letting go of Jensen and giving him a push. "Race you!"

"I'm not racing you naked through the hotel," Jensen protests as Jared darts for the side of the pool.

"You have no sense of adventure!"

\---


End file.
